Edward Cullen: A Work In Progress TRADUCCION
by KikiMasenCullenSwanRobsten
Summary: Edward Cullen es un hijo de puta. El es un músico temperamental que le gustan los tatuajes, el alcohol y las drogas. Tiene muy mala suerte hasta que su amigo Emmett le ofrece que sea aprendiz en su salón de tatuajes ¿Renunciará a su tendencia autodestructiva o continuará sacando a la gente de su vida? ¿O dejará que cierta chica de ojos chocolate destroce el muro que ha construido?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ellos el pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la traduzco y su original le pertenece a Tufano79**

**Summary: Edward Cullen es un hijo de puta. El es un músico temperamental y un artista que le gustan los tatuajes, el alcohol y las drogas. Tiene muy mala suerte hasta que su amigo Emmett le ofrece que sea aprendiz en su salón de tatuajes DreamStyle Ink. ¿Renunciará a su tendencia autodestructiva o continuará sacando a la gente de su vida? ¿O dejará que cierta chica de ojos chocolate destroce el muro que ha construido alrededor de su Corazón?**

**N/A: Hola chicas aquí les traigo mi primera traducción * kiki brinca de emoción*, este es un trabajo en conjunto entre mi gran amiga Eve Runner que fue la traductora de este primer capi y mi persona; pensé que nunca podría hacerlo ya que no conocía muchas historias del Fandom Ingles pero esta la leí y supe que tenia que traducirla, además en esta historia veremos mucho sufrimiento por parte de Bella y Edward pero es una historia de Amor muy bella… donde nuestros bebes pasan por un montón de obstáculos que terminan superando… así que sin más preámbulos las dejo con el prologo.**

Prologo

Estaba caminando de regreso del bar. Estaba medio achispado. Me encantaría un Jack Daniels. Delicioso. Sin embargo, hubiese prefiero las drogas. _Tú recuerdas lo __que pasó con eso, idiota. Cállate, voz interior. Estoy harto de ti._

Finalmente había terminado mi aprendizaje como artista del tatuaje con Bitchella, emm, Bella. Ella es increíblemente caliente pero muy malhumorada. _Tal vez es porque ella pide cuenta __de tus acciones, Cullen. Vete a la mierda._ Todos nosotros habíamos ido a beber a Pepper's, un bar que queda cerca de la tienda de tatuajes, Dreamstyle Ink.

Saqué un cigarrillo y lo encendí. Le di una larga calada a mi dosis de cáncer mientras paseaba por la acera. Estaba cerca de Dreamstyle, iba a recoger mi auto cuando escuché una pelea. Me encogí de hombros y saqué las llaves de mi Volvo. Es un pedazo de mierda, pero es mío. ¡Diablos! Fue mi casa por algún tiempo.

—¡James! ¡Basta! ¡Quítame las manos de encima! —Alguien gritó.

Oí un ruido sordo y el desgarre de la tela. Eso no es bueno. Caminé hacia donde procedían los sonidos, apreté mis manos en puños, preparándome para la inevitable pelea. Escuché una fuerte bofetada y un gruñido. Doblé la esquina y encontré a James Pattinson, uno de los primeros artistas del tatuaje, golpeando a una mujer que estaba boca abajo en un callejón detrás de Dreamstyle Ink.

—Oye, hijo de puta. Déjala en paz —gruñí.

James dio la vuelta y se subió los pantalones, salió corriendo por el extremo opuesto del callejón. Fui tras de él, pero me llevaba mucha ventaja. Saqué mi celular y corrí hacia la mujer en el callejón. Me acerqué y aparté el cabello de su rostro. _Bella_. Tracé con mis dedos la curvatura de su mandíbula e hice una mueca. Su mejilla fue cortada con un cuchillo. Su nariz estaba rota y tenía el labio partido. Su camisa estaba hecha jirones y sus pechos estaban expuestos. Me quité mi chaqueta de cuero para cubrir su cuerpo. Cuando la puse en ella, me di cuenta de los daños causados en la mitadinferior de su cuerpo. Ella se rompió en pedazos. ¡Mierda!

—911, ¿cuál es su emergencia? —habló una voz femenina.

—Necesito una ambulancia —dije calmado, aguantando el vómito. Dios, ¿cómo pudo hacerle esto con ella?—. Estoy en un callejón detrás de la tienda de tatuajes

—¿Cuál es la naturaleza de la emergencia?

—Mi amiga. Ha sido violada —le dije


	2. Seis Meses Atrás

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la traduzco y su original le pertenece a Tufano79**

**N/T: ¡Hola, chicas! Aquí les traigo el segundo capi de esta traducción, gracias por sus alertas favoritos y RR cuando tenga un chance les responderé pero trabajo, estudio y soy mamá… pero espero que me entiendan, trataré de traducir lo más rápido posible para que tengan publicaciones semanales de la historia. Sin más preámbulos las dejo con el capi.**

**Capítulo Beteado por Eve Runner.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0**

—Edward, hombre, te tienes que levantar —Emmett se quejó—. Apestas.

—Jódete, Mc Carty —contesté girando en mi cama. Ok, en el sofá.

—Escucha, idiota. Tienes dos opciones. Opción uno, pararte de mi sofá, tomar una ducha y venir a DreaStyle Ink. Te puedes quedar conmigo si vienes a Dreamstyle. Opción dos, levantarte de mi sofá e irte. Vive en tu carro de nuevo —dijo Emmett—. Saliste de rehabilitación desde hace dos semanas. No te puedes quedar aquí para siempre. No te dejaré.

—Emmett, aprecio que me hayas sacado. De nuevo —gruñí—, pero no estoy listo.

—Eso es mierda. Estás listo. Has estado limpio por 6 meses. Quedarte en el centro de rehabilitación te hizo mucho bien —comentó Emmett mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Él me lo dio y yo lo acepté—. Pero no puedes quedarte en mi apartamento ¿y en serio, amigo? Malditamente apestas. ¡Por favor, te lo ruego!

Tomé mi camisa y olí. O_k. Eso es asqueroso. Levántate del sofá y sal de tu propio basurero, Cullen._

—Ok. Me levantaré y tomaré una ducha —dije mientras colocaba el cigarrillo en mi boca—. Pero… ¿Por qué demonios debo ir a DreamStyle contigo? No soy un artista del tatuaje, soy maldito un músico.

—Tienes un buen ojo para los tatuajes, hombre —Emmett expresó—. He visto la garabatos en tu hoja de música. Son buenos. Realmente buenos. Tienes el potencial para ser un gran tatuador de arte en blanco y negro. He arreglado para que seas aprendiz con la mejor artista que tengo en DreamStyle.

—Déjame tomar una ducha y lo discutiremos —indiqué, dándole una mirada enojada. Miré dentro de mi bolso y saqué un par de jeans, unos boxers y una camisa negra. Caminé hacia el baño y me metí bajo el agua caliente. Rápidamente lavé mi cuerpo y pasé mi mano por mi maldito cabello cobrizo. Lo lavé. Terminé con mi ducha y salí de ella.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo empañado. Mis ojos verdes se ven cansados con marcas oscuras debajo de ellos. Mi rostro está demacrado y marcado. He perdido mucho peso desde que estaba en rehabilitación. No quería comer. Pensar en comida me hacía tener nauseas. Mi cuerpo que antes era musculoso ahora está desgarbado y nada tonificado. Pasé mis manos por mi pecho, pasando mis dedos por el poco vello que tenía. Era de un tono más claro que el color de mi cabello. El maldito cabello bronce. Yo tenía el cabello más malditamente raro. Y quedaba en cualquier dirección. Lo odio. Yo me corté el cabello cuando entre en rehabilitación. Emmett me golpeó por eso. Cuando estaba ahí fue creciendo.

Mis ojos siguieron a mis tatuajes. La única cosa que me gustaba sobre mi cuerpo. Bueno, eso y mis piercings. Ambos brazos estaban cubiertos de tatuajes. No completos pero bastante cerca. Tengo un gran león tatuado en mi pecho, la serpiente alrededor de mi pectoral izquierdo, la cola rodeaba mi espalda y terminaba sobre mi riñón derecho. Todo blanco y gris. En mi cuello estaba en escudo de los Masen. En mis caderas estaba la bendición inglesa escrito en Gaélico antiguo. Mis dos pezones están perforados así como mi lengua, mis cejas y ambas de mis orejas. Parecía un chico rechazado, pero este soy yo. Todo yo.

Qué mal que mis padres no puedan entenderme. Ellos me echaron de casa cuando tenía 18, cuando dije que no quería ser un maldito doctor. Claro que obtuve una beca completa para asistir a Darmouth. Seguro, yo era el legado del Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Pero no podía importarme menos. De verdad no podía. La medicina no era mi pasión. Mi pasión era la música. El arte lo era. Cuando les dije que lo que quería era enfocarme en la música, me botaron y me quitaron todo. Mis tarjetas de crédito fueron bloqueadas y solo tenía mi _Volvo_, la ropa en mi bolso y el dinero en mi cartera. Solo tenía 150 dólares. Eso solo me duro un día. Después de una semana, estaba viviendo en mi _Volvo_, rogando por un trabajo. Nadie estaba contratado. Así que saqué mi guitarra y toqué en la esquina de una calle, ganando algunos dólares. Toqué hasta que mis dedos sangraron. Cuando mis dedos se cansaron, gané dinero dibujando caricaturas.

Odiaba vivir en las calles y en mi _Volvo_, lo que más me dolió fue saber que mis padres nunca me buscaron. Nunca. Por lo que ellos saben debo estar muerto en algún lugar.

Eso fue hace 10 años.

Todavía no he escuchado de ellos. A ellos no les importo. Ellos no me aman. Si ellos me hubiesen amado, ellos me habrían buscando. Malditos egoístas.

—¿Edward, estás contemplando la deuda nacional? —Emmett se rio.

—Cierra tu maldita boca, idiota. Ya voy —Ladré. Pasé mi mano por mi barba de una semana y me la rasuré. Después de terminar de rasurarme, me vestí, me puse desodorante y algo del asqueroso Axe que Emmett mantiene en su baño. Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, sabiendo que desesperadamente necesitaba un corte, necesitaba dinero. En el orden de tener dinero, necesitaba un trabajo. Tal vez esto de ser aprendiz sería beneficioso.

Salí a la sala de estar y me tiré en mi cama –sofá–.

—¿Ahora si huelo bien, Emmett? —pregunté sarcásticamente.

—Mucho mejor, ya estabas oliendo como a muerto o algo. Era demasiado asqueroso Cullen —dijo Emmett—. Ahora acerca de ser aprendiz…

—Lo haré —anuncié sin algún estremecimiento en mi voz—. Necesito el dinero. Nadie más va a contratar a un ex adicto a la cocaína que ha estado en rehabilitación.

—¿Lo harás? —Emmett preguntó brincando en el sofá.

—Sí, lo haré. ¿Que puedo esperar? ¿Con quién estaré trabajando?

—Por las primeras semanas serás el encargado de la tienda, aprenderás el manejo interno. Cómo concertar una cita, facturación, mantener los suministros y llevar a la gente a las estaciones donde se hacen los tatuajes y los piercings.

—Así que seré la perra de la tienda —respondí

—Sí, pero todos empezamos por ahí —Emmett aclaró—. No puedes empezar en un trabajo así, sin ningún tipo de experiencia, a tatuar a personas de una vez. Necesitas aprender. Después de eso, vas a trabajar con nuestro mejor artista… después de mí.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser mi mentor? —increpé moviendo mis dedos.

—Porque somos muy cercanos. Debido a nuestra amistad, no puedo ser imparcial con tu trabajo —explicó Emmett.

—Así que… ¿con quién estaré trabajando? —pregunté con escepticismo.

—Bella —dije Emmett con una sonrisa

—Bella. ¿La he conocido antes? —cuestioné levantado mi ceja.

—No lo creo. Sin embargo, ella es ruda. No ha tenido una vida fácil. Ella es muy buena en lo que hace, pero tiene temperamento. Pero es genial siendo una artista del tatuaje, brillante, sarcástica y jodidamente sexy —enumeró Emmett

—¿Te la follastes, no es verdad?

—Algunas veces. Es una muy buena follada. —Emmett sonrió—. Ella hace esta cosa con su piercing de lengua. Hace que me ponga duro de solo pensarlo.

—Emmett, yo no he follado en seis meses. No necesito oír sobre las proezas de Bella con su piercing de lengua —expresé cruzándome de brazos.

—¿No tuviste algo de acción en rehabilitación? —Emmett bromeó.

—No, estúpido. Estábamos encerrados en la noche —respondí—. Estaba encerrado con el demonio, también conocido como Ben Cheney, el monstruo roncador del Hades. Casi lo ahogo con una maldita almohada para hacer que se callara.

—¿Ahora volverás a rehabilitación? —Emmett se mofó.

—Demonios, no. Solo para asegurar que no me quedaré encerrado con Ben Cheney, el monstruo roncador del Hades.

—Bueno, cuando aspiras cosas por la nariz, roncar debe ser un efecto secundario —Emmett gruñó—. Ahora, cuando lleguemos a DreamStyle deberás estar quieto y ser respetuoso. No dejes que el idiota salga demasiado temprano.

—Vamos, no soy tan malo —me quejé inclinándome sobre mis rodillas.

—Edward, tú haces que Osama Bin Laden se vea como un cachorrito — dijo Emmet arrojándome una almohada—. Eres un grandísimo hijo de puta.

—¿Me culpas?

—No.

—Entonces, déjame ser quien se supone que soy. Seré un poco respetuoso, pero no prometo nada —aclaré.

—Eso es todo lo que pido.

**xx EC:AWIP xx**

Llegamos a DreamStyle Ink. Ese es el bebé de Emmett. Él había sido aprendiz con el anterior dueño, Marcus Vulturi. Marcus estaba tan encantado con el gusto de Emmett y su entusiasmo, que le dejó la tienda cuando se mudó a Italia para estar con su familia. Su padre, Aro, estaba muriendo de cáncer y quería pasar sus últimos días con él. Marcus después decidió abrir una tienda de tatuajes en la ciudad natal de sus padres, en Volterra. Emmett asumió ser el dueño de DreamStyle Ink y la hizo su tienda.

La transición no fue fácil para Emmett. Estuvo firmando papeles para completar la transferencia de cambio de dueño, de Marcos a él, cuando estaba sufriendo una sobredosis en mi asquerosa habitación de hotel. Yo coloqué a Emmett como mi contacto de emergencia en mi planilla cuando la llené. La limpieza me encontró boca abajo en un charco de mi propio vómito y sangre. Estaba en una racha, por así decirlo. No me podía importar menos. Acerca de nada. Solo quería terminar con todo. Mi vida no valía nada. Mi familia me había abandonado. No tenía un propósito. Así que usé todo el dinero que tenía, y compré toda la cocaína que pude y la aspiré hasta que mi nariz sangró. Estaba tan drogado. Eventualmente colapsé y tuve un pequeño paro cardiaco a causa de toda la cocaína que tenía en mi sistema. Fui admitido en el hospital cuando Emmett fue notificado. Pasé un mes ahí hasta que me ordenaron ir a rehabilitación. Emmett y su socio silencioso de la tienda de tatuajes pagaron por mi estadía en rehabilitación. Yo sabía que tenía que pagarle, pero no podía hacerlo si estaba desempleado.

—¿Estás Listo, idiota?

—No —dije mordiendo mi uña.

—No vas a recaer, eres demasiado terco para hacerlo —aseveró Emmett dándome una palmada en la espalda—. Vamos a conocer a tus nuevos compañeros de trabajo y a llenar los papeles. LA w-2 y esa mierda.

Emmett salió del Jeep y me arrastro fuera del pasajero del copiloto. Él me golpeó un par de veces antes de ajustar mi camisa negra. Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una cinta.

—Hasta que recibas tu pago, recoge tu cabello en una cola.

—No está tan largo —indiqué.

—Sí, sí está —Emmett replicó. Gruñí y me pasé las manos por el cabello, colocándolo en una cola. Emmett se rio y me golpeó en el hombro.

—Eres un maldito, Mc Carty —dije—. Luzco como un condenado marica.

—¡Oh! Está bien, quítatela. Pero esta noche vamos y te cortas el cabello. Te prestaré algo de dinero —manifestó Emmett—. Siempre puedes afeitarlo todo.

—No me tientes.

Emmett abrió la puerta y me guió a través de un oscuro pasillo. Caminamos hasta el área principal de la tienda. Era un gran cuarto con ochos áreas para ocho artistas por separados. También había un área separada por cortinas para colocar piercings. En el área había tres artistas realizando varias actividades. Un hombre y dos mujeres.

—Hola a todos —saludó Emmett alegremente.

—Buenos días, jefe — Una de las mujeres contestó—. ¿Quién es el nuevo chico?

—Ángela, este es Edward Cullen. Edward esta es Ángela. Ella es nuestra encargada de realizar tatuajes a color y Piercings —Emmett nos presentó.

—Un placer conocerte —dije cortésmente mientras sacudía su mano. Ella asintió, me guiñó el ojo y me dio una última mirada.

—Es un placer conocerte, también. Tal vez podamos salir por un trago luego —sugirió Ángela, lamiéndose los labios.

—Tal vez —le respondí dándole mi sonrisa ladeada. Ella era linda. Alta, delgada, lindas tetas. Grandes para su tamaño. Pero follable. Su cabello era mucho para mí. Negro pero con mechas rosadas y moradas. Sin embargo, ella podía ser divertida para un tiempo debajo de las sábanas. Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos dándome un codazo en las costillas. Duro.

—Joder.

—Deja de estar echándole el ojo a mis empleados, idiota. —Emmett hervía.

—¿Qué? Ella es linda —dije.

—Compórtate, Cullen, o estás despedido —Emmett anunció fríamente.

—Lo tengo, jefe —hablé rodando mis ojos.

—James, este es Edward —Emmett señaló mientras me presentaba a un hombre rubio que usaba una cola. Tenía una barba de chivo y una mueca en su cara—. Él es bueno con los claros oscuros y los retratos.

—Es un gusto conocerte, amigo —dije dándole la mano. James gruñó y se dio la vuelta—. Y jódete tú también.

—Has conocido a tu igual —Emmett bromeó—. Y la última pero no la menos importante, lo mejor de lo mejor. Bella Swan. Bella, este es Edward, tu aprendiz.

Bella volteó para mirarme. Ella era pequeña, medía alrededor de 1.65, su piel era pálida y traslúcida. Sus ojos lucían cansados y parecía que estaba aburrida. Sin embargo eran el más exquisito tono de canela. Su cabello castaño fue cortado de forma desigual con reflejos rojos y rubios. Su nariz, labios, cejas y orejas estaban perforados. Ella se lamió los labios y pude ver su piercing en la lengua. Su cuerpo era delgado pero atlético. Sus senos eran del tamaño justo y su culo era delicioso. Creo que me babeé.

—¿Tienes un libro? —pregunto bruscamente.

—¿Un libro?

—¿Portafolio? ¿Un libro con todos tus dibujos? ¿Un libro? —ella cuestionó, hablándome como si fuera un idiota.

—No, apenas estoy empezando —respondí con mi presión sanguínea subiendo. _No le pegaré a una chica, no importa lo caliente que esté, no le pegaré a una chica_.

— Bella, tú sabías esto —Emmett intervino—. Nosotros vamos a construir el libro de Edward aquí en la tienda.

—Como quieras —ella contestó.

—Los dejaré para que se conozcan, mientras reúno tu papeleo Edward —Emmett anunció mientras brincaba hacia su oficina.

—Así que… ¿Cuántos años has trabajado aquí? —pregunté.

—Cinco años. Yo empecé cuando tenía 21 años. Marcus fue mi tutor y me contrató para trabajar aquí — dijo Bella mientras se sentaba en su mesa, sacando su cuaderno de dibujo—. Vamos a dejar algunas cosas claras. Tú eres nuestra perra. Nosotros te pedimos que hagas algo, tú lo haces. Sin argumentos. Nada. En segundo lugar, mis órdenes tienen prioridad. Tú eres mi perra. Tú serás mi esclavo personal. Si tú quieres aprender, tú harás lo que yo diga. Por último, yo te daré asignaciones y tú las harás. Si tú no las haces yo tengo el poder para despedirte. No irás llorando a donde Emmett acerca de que yo soy injusta. Yo soy tu jefa. No me jodas. ¿Está claro?

_¿De dónde diablos se bajó ella? Yo no soy su perra. _

Gruñí y miré a la pequeña mujer delante de mí. Ella mantuvo mi mirada y entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Estamos claros? —Ella preguntó con los dientes apretados. No queriendo hacerla enojar más, yo asentí y me di la vuelta hacia la oficina de Emmett. Golpeé mi mano contra la puerta. Emmett me dejó entrar.

Entré a la oficina y me senté en la silla opuesta a la de Emmett.

—¿Ella está hablando malditamente en serio?

—¿Ella te dijo sus reglas? —Emmett rio.

—Yo soy la perra de la tienda y su esclavo personal y… ¿ella tiene el poder de despedirme? —grité.

—Sí —Emmett afirmó—, aprenderás mucho de ella. Confía en mí. ¿Preferirías trabajar con James?

—Preferiría no trabajar con ninguno de ellos. Colócame con Ángela —dije frotándome la cara.

—Ella acaba de terminar de ser aprendiz. Necesita ser una artista por lo menos un año para poder tomar un aprendiz —Emmett aclaró—. ¿Confía en mí, por favor? ¿Edward? —Gruñí a Emmett y me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Él me mostró unos papeles y colocó una pluma encima de ellos.

Yo tomé los papeles y comencé a llenarlos. Terminé de llenar los papeles y le di una mirada a Emmett.

—Solo reza para que no le pegue. Ella es una perra.

—No, ese eres tú Eddie —Emmett comentó mientras me daba una camisa con el logo de Dreamstyle Ink—. Anda a cambiarte y chequéate en el reloj de la computadora. Iré en un momento a mostrarte cómo se maneja la computadora. Agarré la camisa y fui al baño. Me quité la camisa negra y me cambié a la camisa con el logo de DreamStyle Ink. Salía del baño cuando Ángela estaba parada delante de mí, masticando su chicle. Ella unió nuestras manos y me guío hasta el baño.

—Tú eres caliente, Edward —ronroneó mientras mordía mi oreja—. Vamos a conocernos mejor, en el sentido bíblico. —Su mano fue hacia mi polla acariciándola a través de mis pantalones. Ella respondió a su toque y se endureció—. Fóllame, Edward. —Ella pasó sus labios a lo largo de mi mandíbula y dio pequeños mordiscos a mi manzana de Adán. Sus labios fueron subiendo hasta los míos y ella retorció sus dedos en mi cabello, moviendo su boca contra la mía. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la ayudé a sentarse en el lavamanos. Ella estaba usando una falda y moví mis dedos por su pierna, debajo de su minúscula falda hacia sus bragas, solo para descubrir que no estaba usando ninguna—. Yo siempre estoy preparada —dijo mientras guiaba mis dedos hasta su centro.

— Niña sucia —exclamé, mientras chupaba su piel. Mis dedos bailaron alrededor de sus pliegues húmedos y entraron rápidamente en su caliente humedad—. Tan mojada, Angela.

—Tan pronto como te vi, estaba goteando Edward —manifestó mientras se balanceaba contra mi mano. Quiero que me hagas venir, con tu polla.

—Hmmmm… —dije subiendo una de mis cejas. Me desabroché el cinturón y deslicé mis pantalones y mis boxers por mis piernas, mientras sacaba un condón de mi cartera. _Un día en los Boy scouts me enseñaron a esta siempre preparado _._Siempre. _Ángela bombeó mi polla, ella gimió. Ella acercó mi cara a la suya mientras me colocaba el condón y colocaba mi cuerpo para estar entre sus piernas. Yo acerqué su cuerpo al mío y alineé mi polla hacia su centro. Su depilado centro. Su depilado centro con un piercing en sus clítoris.

—Mierda. —Yo pasé mis dedos sobre su piercing y ella sonrió.

—Fóllame, Edward —pidió mientras pasaba sus dedos por su clítoris. Yo entré en su centro y casi me vengo ahí mismo. _Demasiado jodido tiempo desde que estuve con una mujer. _Me moví dentro de su cuerpo y ella jugaba con su piercing, yo observé nuestra conexión y sabía que no iba a durar mucho. Demasiado meses sin sexo—. Maldición, te sientes tan bien, más duro, Edward. —Me obligué a ir más duro contra su cuerpo, mis bolas pegando contra su culo. La miré y choqué mis labios contra los de ella. Sus dedos agarraron mi cabello y ella empezó a gemir más alto.

—Mantente callada, bebé, no quiero ser despedido en el primer día —dije mientras mordía su labio. Provocando el gemido más alto de todos. Ella frotó su clítoris más fuerte y apretó alrededor de mi polla—. Vente para mi, Ángela.

—Mierda, Edward. Estoy tan cerca. —Ella respiró contra mi boca. Sus músculos apretaron contra mi polla y estaba llegando, estaba cerca de mi liberación. Yo gruñí mientras me movía más duro contra ella. Levanté su pierna y acomodé mi cuerpo para poder llegar más profundo. Una vez que lo hice, ella dejó salir un grito, el cual silencié rápidamente con un beso. Sus músculos apretaron duramente y dejé que mi propio orgasmo me sobrellevara. Seguí bombeando hasta que estuve de regreso a la tierra. Eventualmente calmamos nuestras respiraciones y salí de ella. Removí el condón, lo lancé al inodoro y lo bajé.

—Hmmm… el mejor orgasmo de mi vida —ronroneó mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi pecho. Sus ágiles dedos bailaron hasta que llegaron a mis tetillas y encontró los piercings—. ¿Perforados? Bien. —Me encogí de hombros y subí mis pantalones, me abroché el cinturón.

—Dejaré que te refresques —dije mientras besaba sus labios castamente. Salí del baño y tomé varias respiraciones profundas. _En realidad no quería follarme a una compañera de trabajo en mi primer día de trabajo. Tal vez nadie escuchó. _Salí a la entrada principal y Emmett estaba mirándome. James estaba ignorándome y Bella estaba mirándome con asco.

— Cullen, mi oficina. Ahora —Emmett gruñó. Él tomó mi brazo, fuertemente, y me arrastró a su oficina. Me arrojó en la silla y lanzó la puerta para cerrarla—. ¿Ya dejaste salir todo?

—Ella fue la que se me ofreció —me defendí.

—Siempre puedes decir que no, imbécil —Emmett gritó—. ¿Se sintió bien? ¿Tener sexo sin sentimiento? ¿Follar?

—En el momento, se sintió bien. Sin embrago, ¿ahora? No tanto —contesté—. Eso dolió en mi brazo, Emmett.

—Bien. Esta es tu advertencia. Una jodida más y esta fuera, Cullen —Emmett advirtió—. No debería tener que estar cuidándote.

—Entonces no lo hagas —respondí.

—Entonces no actúes como un hijo de puta y toma responsabilidad por tu malditas acciones. ¿Tú sabes lo que se siente tener responsabilidades?

— Sí, yo me sentaba en rehabilitación tomando responsabilidades por mi sobredosis. Tengo una enfermedad permanente en mi corazón debido a mis acciones, Emmett. Yo estaré viviendo con esto por el resto de mi vida —sentencié.

—No-lo - hagas-de-nuevo — dijo Emmett golpeándome la cabeza con cada palabra que decía.

—Espero de verdad que hayas terminado. Ángela es algo puta.

—Usé un condón, idiota— dije rodando mis ojos—. No quiero ninguna ETS.

—¿Estás limpio?

—¿En ese aspecto? Sí. Me hicieron exámenes cuando fui admitido en el centro de rehabilitación —aclaré—. Siempre he usado condón con todas las mujeres con las que he estado.

—Bueno, no eres tan tonto como aparentas ser. Vamos, déjame mostrarte como concertar una cita y hacer las facturas —habló Emmett . Pasamos las siguientes horas repasando acerca de la facturación y el papaleo que las personas deben llenar cuando vienen a la tienda. Por las primeras semanas, seré en el encargado de la recepción, apuntar citas, llevar el control de las agendas de los artistas, asegurarme que se ordenaron los suministros necesarios y arreglar las citas de los artistas. Todo esto, además de ser el esclavo personal de Bella. _¡Oh! Qué felicidad_.

Después de pasar tiempo con Emmett, él me dijo que trabajara con Bella el resto del día. Ella me estaba lanzando dagas desde mi encuentro con Angela en el baño. Me senté al lado de ella. Ella me miró.

—Tú eres jodidamente increíble. Tienes menos de una hora y ya te follastes a Angela. Idiota —sentenció.

—Te apuesto a que deseaste ser ella —me burlé.

—No quiero contagiarme de ladillas —respondió—. Tu primera asignación. Tengo un cliente que quiere diferentes símbolos musicales, adicional a su flor favorita, la cual es la margarita en un solo tatoo. Dibújalo.

—¿Qué tipo de cliente es? —le pregunté—. ¿Hombre? ¿Mujer?

—Mujer. Es un tatoo en tributo a su papá —Bella dijo secamente—. Tienes una hora. No pierdas el tiempo. —Ella me entregó un lápiz y un cuaderno de dibujos. Después se volvió al gran hombre que estaba acostado en su mesa. Ella golpeó sus guantes y agarró su pistola. Yo dibujé varias opciones. Las ideas fueron fluyendo a través de mi mente y las puse en el papel. Yo terminé los bocetos cuando Bella terminaba con su cliente. Ella fue hasta la recepción y pasó la tarjeta de crédito de su cliente. Él le dio varios cientos de dólares como propina y una pequeña tarjeta. _Su número de teléfono. Genial._ Ella sonrió cortésmente y se despidió. Una vez se había ido ella botó la tarjeta y su cara volvió a su mueca natural—. Déjame Ver.

—¿Por favor? —Es educado decir "por Favor" cuando pides por algo.

—Ahora —Bella demandó mientras tomaba el cuaderno de dibujos. Ella observó mis dibujos, y frunció su ceño—. No está mal, algo dimensional, pero parece prometedor. Modifica este. Mantén la misma forma, pero agrega más profundidad. Esa será tu asignación. Hazlo del tamaño de una tarjeta. Va a ir en su hombro. Si es bueno lo usaré. Si es una mierda entonces habrás hecho todo el trabajo para nada.

—¿Algo más? —pregunté mientras trataba de mantener mi temperamento a flote.

—No. Estás listo, esclavo —dijo mientras empezaba a empacar sus cosas.

Me levanté con un bufido y me dirigí a la oficina de Emmett. Él estaba empacando también.

—¿Debería marcar mi salida? Su realeza me dijo que ya había terminado por el día —dije.

—Sí — respondió Emmett.

Marqué mi salida y salí con Emmett. Él manejó hasta _Supercuts_. Me dio 40 dólares y me dijo que me deshiciera del corte de _Shaggy_. Yo rodé mis ojos y me senté, luego de anunciarme con la recepcionista. Unos minutos después, estaba sentado en una silla y una chica que no parecía mayor de 16 años estaba cortando mi cabello. Sabía que iba a lucir como una mierda, pero no puedo, exactamente, pagar un buen corte. Pagué en la caja y le di su propina a la adolescente. Ella obtuvo dos dólares. Asesinó mi cabello. Probablemente termine rapándolo de todas maneras. Emmett estaba sentado en su carro y estaba engullendo algo de Mcdonald's. Él apuntó a la bolsa y dentro había una ensalada. Yo gruñí y comí mi ensalada. Le entregué a Emmett su cambio pero él me dijo que me lo quedara.

Manejamos en silencio hasta su apartamento. Una vez ahí colocamos algo de deportes. No recuerdo que sucedió después de eso. Debí quedarme dormido. Eso de ser la Perra de DreamStyle es extenuante.


End file.
